


Lucky Number

by makethestorylast



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i just think they deserve to be happy, but i love them so much, mostly anyway, these are not my characters, what of it, yes i wrote this months ago and procrastinated posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makethestorylast/pseuds/makethestorylast
Summary: "He remembered the day they met, of course he did, he couldn't imagine ever forgetting it. It'd been, what, a few years now? It couldn't be long until he was finally free."
Relationships: Erik Herbert/William Herbert
Kudos: 1





	Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/gifts).



> CW // None
> 
> These are Fe's characters, not mine, but god I love them so much. Go read the rest of their Erik and William content (OTPGirl on here, ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok on tumblr) please, you will not be disappointed.

It was a stupid factoid. Something William mentioned offhandedly after a long day, curled into Erik’s side on the couch, the TV playing some nature documentary turned down low. He wasn’t sure where his husband heard it. Maybe from a fun fact list, or maybe from one of his students. It didn’t really matter. All he remembered was pulling William a little closer, running a hand through his hair, when he said, “Hey, you wanna know what I learned today?”

“‘Course I do,” Erik said, leaning into William’s touch.

“So y’know how our cells die and regenerate? Apparently every 7 years every single cell in your body regenerates.”

“Oh, huh.” Erik thought about that for a second. 7 years. In 7 years, not a single part of his body would be the same.

In 7 years, he would have a body Nick had never touched.

“Erik?”

William was looking up at him, eyebrows knitted together. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘m fine,” he mumbled. “That’s really cool, baby.” He moved his arms over William’s holding him around his torso. His mind raced. 7 years, just 7 years, and he would be okay. He wouldn’t have to ever think about it again. He remembered the day they met, of course he did, he couldn’t imagine ever forgetting it. It’d been, what, a few years now? It couldn’t be long until he was finally  _ free. _

He waited until William dozed off. It was stupid, he told himself, this was  _ stupid, _ but when he finally felt his husband’s breathing even out, he pulled out his phone, and, moving as little as possible, marked the day on his calendar. He didn’t name it. He wasn’t sure how to explain it, and besides, he didn’t need to. He would remember. The day was burned into his brain. His heart leapt as he carefully tucked his phone back into his pocket and pulled William closer. 

It was stupid, but damn if it didn’t give him just a flicker of hope. One day it would all be behind him. He just had to wait. His thumb ran over William’s wedding ring. “Soon,” he whispered aloud, confident that his husband was asleep. “Soon.”

* * *

Erik’s alarm cut through the silence, jolting him awake. His eyes fluttered open, and he carefully pulled himself out of William’s arms, doing his best not to wake his husband. He reached for his phone, just barely managing to pull it off the bedside table without dropping it, and shut the alarm off. He was ready to put it back and go back to sleep when he realized there was a calendar notification.

He opened it, expecting to see something,  _ anything _ to explain. But the event didn’t even have a name. William shifted in his sleep next to him. It wasn’t their anniversary, he knew that. And it wasn’t William’s birthday either, that was a few months ago. He ran through a mental list. It wasn’t John or Wilbur or Xander’s birthday, their anniversary was coming soon, but it wasn’t that either, and he was certain it had nothing to do with Lex or Hannah. He turned around and nudged William.

“Hey, Will, wake up, I need you to look at something.”

“‘M up,” he mumbled, pushing himself upright and brushing stray hair out of his face. He blinked at the brightness of Erik’s phone. “What am I s’posed to be looking at?” he asked, still half-asleep.

“I have something on my calendar for today, but it doesn’t have a name. Am I forgetting something?”

William stared at Erik’s phone for a moment, before slowly saying, “I don’t think so.”

“Huh. Weird.” He was confused, sure, but he wasn’t worried. If it was that important, he’s sure someone would tell him eventually. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head, and gently tugged at William’s arm. “C’mon, we need to get up.”

William grumbled, but he let Erik pull him up, and they moved around the room to get ready for the day. William stopped Erik before they could step out the door and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Love you, Soldier,” he said quietly. Erik kissed him back, not pulling away until he absolutely had to take a breath.

“Love you too, Mr. Herbert.”

They left the house, holding hands until they had to part ways. It wouldn’t be until late that evening, curled up in William’s arms, drifting off to sleep, that Erik would realize what day it was. It’d been 7 years, and he was  _ finally free _ . But as he lay there, head pressed against William’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and his slow, steady breaths, he realized how long it’d taken him just to remember the day. Today marked 7 years, but he’d been okay for a while. Not perfect—he’d never be, and he knew that—but okay. And right then, with his husband asleep next to him, he realized that he was happy being just okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Fe, I hope I did your boys justice.
> 
> Remember to drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!  
> <3
> 
> Tumblr: makethestorylast  
> Instagram: makethestorylast


End file.
